


Sanzo's Sun

by svana_vrika



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Complete, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo finally decides to act on his feelings toward Goku, only to realize that he might already be too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanzo's Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rotten1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rotten1/gifts).



> Written for the Valentine's Day_Smut LJ Community Challenge. Betaed, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya.
> 
> Mention of other series characters
> 
> Spoilers for Reload Manga 8 & 9

Hakkai had been right. But then, the healer was, annoyingly more often than not. Sanzo snorted to himself as he glanced at the man beside him before returning to his thoughts. Still, he’d chosen to ignore the warning, brushing it off as yet another attempt to get him to open up a bit to the saru. As far as Sanzo had been concerned, Goku didn’t _need_ that sort of affection from him. He got plenty of coddling from Hakkai as it was. Besides, he didn’t care for the monkey in that way. He never had. Hell, he found Goku more of a pain in the ass than anything else. And he'd been quite adamant as he'd informed the green-eyed demon of those very points. So what if he could tell from Hakkai’s expression that the healer didn’t believe the lies anymore than he did? What did it matter? It wasn’t as if the saru was going anywhere. He was almost doggedly loyal, and fucking indestructible as well. He’d have plenty of time to contemplate his circumstances with Goku once the mission was over with and they were back in Chang’an. 

 

Or so he’d thought. And then Ukoku had come out of the shadows and onto the scene, nearly taking Goku away from him not once, but twice. Both times had nearly been the death of him, but it had been the first incident that had shaken him to the core. The vision of Goku’s lifeless body, riddled with holes and pouring out blood, haunted his dreams even more often than Koumyou's death scene did, and the murderous intent that had filled him when he’d thought the saru had been killed had been stronger than _anything_ he’d felt after his master’s loss. 

_That_ had been why he’d ran. Not because he’d lost his mind, or because he’d been unable to bear it. Let the kappa think what he would. He’d ran because the only thing that had ever been his from the start- not a hand me down from Koumyou or a gift from Buddha, but _his_ \- had been stolen away from him, and he’d been hell bent on making the fucker pay. It had been why, after finding out that Goku was still alive, he’d walked away again- why he’d left the three on their own and had endured Hazel’s company and advances. _Someone_ had told the asshole from the west about the Seiten Taisei, and though he’d had his suspicions as to who it had been, he’d wanted to make certain he was paying the right man back for the job. 

Of course, it hadn’t turned out that way. When Ukoku had finally shown his face and the opportunity had come, he’d not only lost- and miserably- but he’d damned near been erased from existence as well. However, just as his fear had been ready to consume him, as he’d hovered on the edge of oblivion, a hand had reached out to him through the darkness. Goku’s hand. As he’d lain there afterwards, listening to the familiar bickering while Hakkai had healed him, he’d finally realized why the saru had called him his sun for so many years- that it was because he’d freed him from the darkness, and not his physical appearance. And it was then that he'd decided that he was tired of denying himself the warmth of his own. 

Unfortunately, admitting such a thing and then actually doing something about it were two different things altogether. Granted, it had only been just over a week, and for most of that time he’d been recovering from his injuries. And it didn’t help that they’d been traveling through the largest stretch of ass-fucking nowhere that he could recall. Besides, the timing was all off. Yes, they were traveling together again, but things still weren’t right between the four of them. And the last thing he wanted was for his attempts of affection to be misconstrued as some form of apology for taking off. He wasn’t making excuses, he told himself. He was just waiting for the right time. It had nothing to do with his insecurities at all. 

“Sanzo?” Hakkai’s voice drew the priest from his musings, and he turned his head slightly in acknowledgement. “We’ll be coming to a town shortly. I know we haven’t travelled a full day since breaking camp, but considering our current location, it will likely be the only chance we have to stock supplies and get a proper night’s rest for a while.” 

“And food?” Goku’s head poked up between them. “They got restaurants, right, Hakkai?” He cheered when the older brunet nodded, and grinning widely, he settled back in his seat again. “Food! Food! Foood!” 

Sanzo heard Gojyo’s derisive snort, and he closed his eyes, his jaw clenching slightly in anticipation of the impending fight. Walking with Hazel had been a pain in the ass, but he definitely hadn’t missed _this_ part of the routine. 

“Food, food, foood!” Gojyo mimicked. “That really is all you care about, isn’t it, Monkey?” 

“Bite me, Roach head!” Goku shouted back. “All _you_ care about is finding some cheap tart desperate enough to take you home for the night!” 

“Cheap tart? You’ve been listening to that shitty monk again, haven’t you?” 

“Have not! I can think my own thoughts, you know!” 

“Oh really?” The jeep started rocking slightly as the two began to wrestle, and Sanzo reached into his sleeve for his harisen. “And how would a chibi monkey like you know about women _at all_ , ne? You’ve probably never even been kissed!”

“Have too been!” 

Gojyo snorted. “The ones Hakkai gives you when he tucks you in at night don’t count, Baka,” he drawled.

“Shut up, gross, stupid, pervy kappa perv! I’m not a baka or a chibi! Hakkai hasn’t tucked me in for like, forever, and I have too been kissed, by a _real_ girl who _liked_ me, so there!” 

Gojyo made a disbelieving noise while Sanzo froze mid turn, fan extended, his _‘shut the fuck up!’_ dying on his lips. 

“It’s true!” Goku insisted, too lost in defending himself to the hanyou to even notice the stunned priest. “That girl in the youkai village! She was smart and pretty and good, not some girl from a skanky bar, and she kissed me! A real kiss, too! Right on the lips! And I-“ Something in Gojyo’s expression made him stop and look over his shoulder, and the saru’s face paled when he saw the blond- who promptly turned his back on the two of them and sat back down without even taking a swing. “Never mind,” Goku muttered as he slouched in his seat, his face hidden behind the large collar of his cape. 

Gojyo’s brow arched, and a slow smile curved his lips upward around his cigarette. Sanzo’s reaction had been priceless, and no less than what the prick deserved for thinking that the saru would always be there, waiting for him. And he couldn't help twisting that particular knife further. “Aw, c’mon, man!” he murmured, lightly nudging the teen, his eyes locked on the monk’s profile as he continued his goading. “You can’t say ‘never mind’ now! It’s alright. It's _normal_. Tell Uncle Gojyo.” He gave Goku a winsome grin. “You _liked_ it, didn’t-" Crimson eyes went wide when two bullets whizzed past his head- close enough to where he could feel the heat of the shots against his cheek. “Hey, you stinkin’ monk! You just about-“ 

“Shut up! One more word, and I swear, I _will_ kill you, you perverted roach!” Sanzo turned and sat back down again, pointedly avoiding the healer’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “That goes for you, too, Hakkai,” he muttered as he lit up a cigarette. It was bad enough that the brunet had been right. He didn’t want his fucking sympathy on top of it. 

Sanzo’s mood hadn’t improved any by the time they finally reached the town, and after checking into their hotel, he'd left the other three in the restaurant and had headed upstairs to his room. Despite the fact that they’d had nothing but canned goods and freeze-dried rations for the past couple of days, Goku’s little announcement had chased what little appetite he usually had away. Scowling and chain smoking, he paced the little room, trying to decide just who he was more pissed at- himself for stalling, or Goku for running around with the little tart. A very Hakkai-like voice inside his head told him he wasn’t being fair with the latter. After all, a kiss hardly constituted ‘running around’, and it was Goku, after all. The teen seemed to need affection like he needed air and water, and if Sanzo wasn’t willing to give it to him, then who was he to judge? His scowl deepening, he told the nagging voice to fuck off as he stalked over to the window to grind out his heater and light up another cigarette. As he struck the flint on his lighter, he heard a knock at his door, and with a growl, he pulled the Marlboro from between his lips and crushed it in half between his fingers. “What?” When he didn’t receive an answer, he stalked across the room, his eyes narrowing when he jerked the door open and saw Goku standing there. “Well?” 

“I uh… I thought you might be hungry,” Goku replied, sidling into the room with his tray when Sanzo didn’t move out of the way. “The food’s real good here, and I brought you some miso and rice.” He offered the priest a tentative smile. “I know it’s your favorite…” Goku sighed when Sanzo merely turned away and headed back over to the window. “Anyway, I’ll just leave it here, okay? ‘Cause you really should eat something, San-“ 

“Did you like it?” 

Goku blinked at the abrupt interruption, and he gazed confusedly at the back of Sanzo’s head. “I don’t know, Sanzo. I had pot stickers and yakitori and meat buns, but I didn’t have the miso. The rice was… well, it was rice, but I guess it was good.” 

“Ch. Not the food, Baka.” Sanzo turned and pinned him with an intense, demanding look, ignoring the voice that was telling him that he was being unreasonable again. “That girl’s kiss. Did you like it?” 

“No!” Violet eyes narrowed in disbelief, and Goku swallowed roughly. “I mean, I kinda did. It was nice, and she tasted good. And I liked her. And… well, I always wondered what bein’ kissed would be like, ya know?” 

Sanzo nodded curtly and turned toward the window again. 

“But- but she wasn’t _you_.” 

Sanzo’s hand paused mid-grab for his cigarettes, and he turned slightly to look at Goku again. “What?” he demanded as he lowered his hand, barely daring to hope that it _wasn’t_ too late- that he hadn’t fucked up his chances by waiting too long.

Goku’s face heated under the scrutiny, but he continued. “She was soft and warm and nice, but it wasn’t anything more’n that, ‘cause she wasn’t you.” He shrugged. “It might as _well_ have been a goodnight kiss from Hak-“ Goku’s eyes widened when the blond grabbed his chin. “S-San-mmph!” Goku’s gaze widened further at the sudden press of Sanzo’s mouth to his own, and then long lashes fluttered closed with a moan when the priest’s lips started to move. Sanzo’s lips were soft and warm, too, just like hers had been, yet this was completely different. There was no innocence to this kiss, and _definitely_ no goodbye. It was all affection and arousal and possession and promise and _Sanzo_ , and with another low moan, he began to move his mouth as well, desperate for a deeper taste. 

Sanzo relaxed both mentally and physically when he felt Goku respond. The emotional attachment was new for him, yes, but it wasn’t the first time he’d indulged in the pleasures of the flesh. He might not know quite how to express his affection, but _this_ he could do. Smirking slightly, he backed off just a bit, gentling his motions and teaching the saru how to kiss him in return. Once the slide of their lips was just right, he moved his hand from the smaller male’s chin, slipping it back to cup his head as he eased his tongue into Goku’s mouth. The teen whimpered in response, and Sanzo tried to pull away, but then Goku’s hands were in his hair, holding him there, and there was no fucking way he could resist that silent plea for more. Growling softly as the last of his uncertainties vanished, he deepened the kiss, devouring every dip and surface, only breaking the embrace to utter a low groan of his own when the teen whimpered again and instinctively rubbed against his leg. His breathing ragged, he closed his eyes against the sight of Goku’s arousal-flushed face for a moment and tried to regain some control. 

“Sanzo…?” 

He opened his eyes again, a brow arching slightly.“Hmm?” 

“Her kiss wasn’t _nothing_ like that.” 

The priest snorted softly as he brought a hand up to rest in the thick hair above the saru’s diadem. “Hn. Good.” His brow arched higher as he held Goku’s golden gaze. He swore he could see the wheels turning inside the other’s mind. “What?” 

The brunet blushed lightly and worried his lip for a moment. “I… Well, I just…You liked it too, ne? I mean…” His eyes flicked downward to where Sanzo’s erection pressed against his leg. “You’re the same as me, so I wondered why you stopped,” he finally blurted out in an embarrassed rush. 

Sanzo gazed down at the bent head for a moment, and then he cupped Goku’s cheek, forcing his gaze upward again. “I stopped because I had to,” he replied with a small smirk, and then he sighed, lightly caressing the teen’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Your first time should be something special, Saru- not something taken from you before you’re ready.” 

Goku smiled, and Sanzo was once again reminded of the sun. “I’ve been waitin’ for this since Gojyo told me what sex _was_. And I know it’ll be special, ‘cause I never wanted to do it with _anyone_ but you.” 

Sanzo stood there for a moment, various methods of how he was going to kill the kappa flitting through his mind, but when the saru slipped his arms around his neck and murmured, “Please?” everything else ceased to have any importance. Growling softly, he captured Goku’s lips in a ravishing kiss, and then he took the teen’s hand and led him over to the bed. 

Goku shivered in anticipation at the look in those violet eyes, and he laid down as he watched the priest strip off his leather shirt and gauntlets, his cock pulsing _hard_ when Sanzo stretched out on the bed beside him. 

The blond smirked as he sent his hand beneath Goku’s t-shirt, his arousal intensifying at the way the teen arched and moaned when his fingers brushed over a nipple. He captured Goku’s lips again, once again delving into the sweet, addictive heat, and as his fingers moved to his other nipple, he shifted his leg to tease over Goku’s erection. 

“Ahh, _Sanzo_!” 

The blond pulled back when Goku cried out and jerked away, and a soft smirk curved his lips upward. He could tell the saru was already close from the way he turned his gaze away. “Ch.” He cupped Goku’s chin again and forced his eyes back to his own. “It’s alright, you know,” he commented, affectionate amusement mingling with the arousal in his darkened gaze. “That’s what’s _supposed_ to happen.” 

Goku blushed deeper. “Yeah, I know, but-“ He squirmed a bit. “When Hakkai does the laundry, he’ll _know_!” 

Sanzo blinked, and then he laughed- one of the rare, genuine laughs that always made Goku’s stomach flip. “Baka Saru.” His smirk widened and he lowered his mouth to Goku’s ear. “So undress, then,” he murmured, and then he moved to his feet to strip off his own constricting jeans. When he turned back to the bed, Goku was fully naked, and he had to stifle his groan as he joined him on the mattress again, pulling that tantalizing body close as he claimed his mouth once more. 

Goku gasped at the new sensation and he gripped hard at Sanzo’s shoulders as he feverishly returned the kiss. The priest’s body was all lean, hard muscle and heat, and it felt _so good_ against his own. He thought he might actually die before he got enough of it. And then Sanzo’s hand was on his cock and stroking, pulling and tugging just _perfectly_ with every thrust and sweep of his tongue to his mouth. “Oh gods, Sanzo!” Suddenly, he was drowning and exploding all at once, and he didn’t ever want it to stop. 

When Goku tensed in his embrace, Sanzo broke away from the kiss, hungrily watching the erotic pleasure dance across the teen’s face as he continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Once Goku relaxed against the mattress, he moved his hand away, skating his come-slicked fingers back to that virgin hole. A low groan rumbled in Sanzo’s chest as he traced around the taut muscle, and with a murmured, “Mine,” he captured Goku’s lips again, kissing him deeply as he pushed a digit into Goku’s hot tunnel. 

Goku tensed and gasped at the invasion, and again, Sanzo tried to pull away, but the teen shook his head, his darkened gaze wanting. Trusting. The wanton innocence in that expression merely drove Sanzo’s need higher, but he kept his touches slow and gentle, distracting them both by exploring Goku’s neck and torso with his lips and tongue. By the time he’d worked his third finger in, Goku’s arousal had returned, and lifting his head to watch his reaction, Sanzo pressed the digits in deep, nearly coming on the spot when the teen arched sharply and wailed out his name. 

Carefully, Sanzo eased his fingers out, and after another hungry kiss, he pulled away and ran his hand over the teen’s weeping cock, adding the moisture to his own pre-seed with a couple of quick strokes to his throbbing dick. Gently, he nudged Goku’s legs further apart, and after drawing one up onto his arm, he lined himself up with the softened hole and eased into Goku’s heat. Whenever Goku would whimper or tense, Sanzo would stop for a minute, distracting him with light kisses or gentle touches until he relaxed again. Once he was fully in, he paused again, resting his forehead against his lover’s, waiting for Goku to tell him it was alright to move. 

A softly whispered, “Sanzo, please,” was all the encouragement he needed, and as he captured Goku’s lips again, Sanzo began to rock against him, his gentle thrusts growing faster and deeper as the teen began to move with him. It was perfect. _Everything_ was perfect, from the way Goku matched his rhythm, to the way their bodies fit together just so, and as Goku’s hands began to rove over his body, encouraging him to fuck him harder, Sanzo dazedly wondered what he’d been thinking in denying them _both_ this pleasure for so long. Panting harshly, his control rapidly waning, the priest shifted his weight a bit and slipped a hand between them to grab Goku’s cock. The resulting whimper tore a groan from his throat, and Sanzo dipped his head to nuzzle his lover’s ear. “Your other leg, Goku. Bring up your other- Fuck, yes! Just like that.” His words trailed off into a groan as he slipped even further into the searing tightness, and as he stroked Goku’s cock, he pounded relentlessly into his willing body. A wanton, almost primal scream told Sanzo he’d hit the mark he’d been aiming for, and with his next thrust, Goku was coming, his tunnel spasming tightly around Sanzo’s aching sex. Groaning harshly, Sanzo drove in one last time before succumbing to his release, his seed pulsing hard and fast deep inside Goku’s body. After a moment or two, he lightly collapsed on the body beneath him, smiling a bit when he felt Goku’s hand in his hair. 

“Ne, Sanzo…” 

“Hmm?” 

“That was real good, wasn’t it…?” 

The blond smirked a bit and he lifted his head to brush a kiss over Goku’s lips. “Yes, Saru. It was very good.” He settled back down again, and then a few moments later: 

“Sanzo?”

“Hmm?” 

“You’re kinda heavy, and I’m sticky. And a little hungry.” 

Sanzo snickered. He really wasn’t surprised. “Alright.” Carefully, he eased out of Goku’s body, gently brushing through the damp bangs when the teen whimpered softly at his withdrawal. “You have a bath, and I’ll order up some meat buns alright?” Goku nodded and grinned. “Alright.” He followed the teen into the bathroom under the pretense of cleaning himself up, and then once he was done (and Goku was in the tub!), he went back out to the other room. Once he’d tugged on his jeans and had called room service, he padded over to the window to smoke. His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to mull over what had just happened, but he kept getting distracted by the sounds of Goku splashing and singing in the tub. After a minute or two, he rolled his eyes and gave an impatient huff. “Ne, Saru!” 

“Yeah, Sanzo?” 

The priest snorted softly and shook his head, his irritation vanishing at the happiness in Goku’s voice. “How about some bean paste buns to go with your meat buns?” 

“Really? Thanks, Sanzo! You’re the best!” 

The priest snickered under his breath as he headed for the phone again. He had a hell of a way to go before he even got close to ‘best’, but at least he was trying now. Once he’d made the change to their order, he turned toward the window again, and his lips curved up in a smirk as he watched Goku climb out of the tub through the reflection in the glass. It wasn’t going to be easy, either, after keeping himself locked away for so long, but that was alright, too. He knew the reward would be well worth the effort. Sanzo snickered as he added his heater to the full ashtray, his gaze flicking down to the clothing on the floor. And it would give Hakkai one less thing to nag him about, as well.


End file.
